watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 158/@comment-27702860-20190613220000/@comment-27702860-20190617035551
HokageUzumaki: That sound to a so much terrible finale, . . . Yoshida slapped around a dog who was friends of Don Squirrel: "And should an honest pooch like you make enemies, they'll become my enemies. And then they will fear you!" But, yeah, it would be just as bad if Tomoko did come out as bisexual, started something with Katō/Uchi/Your Favorite WataGirl only to "suddenly" meet a guy in colleged, settle down, blah. What it drew my attention toward Tomoko, it was her imagination, her way of seeing world, the fact she is a weirdo, and how she deals with these aspects of herself in the environment where she lives and interacts, as well as the people whom she ever stereotyped unfold themselves at time that NT show them. And seriously, does Minami have redeemable traits? Well they carried that over in the anime which is what hooked me to read the manga. I thought they did a good job adapting it. As for Minami, I keep expecting her to show something or "wake up" to what she is, but I frankly think she knows and does not care. She is probably a sociopath. They exist. it's for that reason chapter 92 it's so frustrating for me, . . . I still want think they can become in great friends. I think that is a good example of them both being at fault. Tomoko treats Yoshida like a "delinquent," but Yoshida acts like one. Though as you know they improve. I think the meeting with Imae was critical since both met with their prejudices. Imae politely scolds the both of them, and then they are left alone with coffee. There are these little indicators. Tomoko does not tease/torment Yoshida during the Not Disney Land Trip, and Yoshida appears to appreciate Tomoko playing along. Move up further to when Shizuka comes by, Yoshida sort of growls at her, and Tomoko assures Shizuka that it is just the way she is initially. Blah . . . blah . . . so I think they sort have come to understand one another. It is not perfect, certainly, but they have improved. Now they are locked together for a week! it's for that reason it pisses me when people in 4-chan complain over and over about how Watamote became in a generic moeshit, or Tomoko is now a normalfag, even more than when they accuse to Yuri of being retconed to a completely different character, saying Asuka is a shallow Stacy who is there just for replacing Yuu, or they treat Ucchi like if she were just a gag character (yeah, I know how she uses to behave). Again, I waste no time considering what the proudly ignorant think about anything. Yuri depicts the side introvert of Tomoko, her issues for forging bounds with people, she uses to avoid any unnecessary interaction with them, but when those people become important for her, it's where her "Yandere-mode" unleash, and despite she is slowly opening herself toward Tomoko's friends, that side persists, it's for that reason she acted glad when noticed Tomoko could not get admitted in Aoyama because her grades. Which would sort of make her a worse person than Tomoko for her to be happy at the failure of a friend. I say it once more, I hate fandom treats Ucchi like just a "gag character", which it's quite ironic given fact Watamote is a black humor comedy, myself can't explain why I feel so much favoritism for her. We know she cares a lot her friends, and at difference of Sachi-Nori-Maki trio toward Minami, that Emoji Gang really cares for her, when Miyazaki discovers (probably from Akane) that Ucchi appeared from nowhere in her group after lunch in cafeteria, that is going to be a big problem, every doubt concerning her crush toward Kimoi girl will be dispelled, and I can't imagine an scenery where things won't ended up being a disaster. Indeed, and I think she generated sympathy once she did not be the "She-Thinks-Tomoko-Lesbian-Oh-Gross" stock character from pathetic series. Instead, she appears to be someone with real issues with her own identify. I think she actually fears her main friends, the Emoji Group, will abandon her if she admits to even herself that she is in love with a girl. Though if Kuroki and Wada got together....I could see that working out a little too well. I fully expect Kuroki to "explore" her sexuality with a female classmate first and foremost." Well, frankly, Wada sort of counts as a female! I hate myself for shipping Tomoko x Kiyota, I know there are not any basis which support that relationship, and the most probable it's NT do Tomoko be a single women at finish of manga, but even so, that impulse still exists. Though while both Japanese and Western media seems to love high school romances "that last for ever," they rarely happen. I doubt there is anyone in Tomoko's high school at this point she would pursue. But plenty of nuns at a Catholic university. . . .